


Date Night

by KellinJoJo



Series: I would know you in the dark [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Character, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, visually impaired Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellinJoJo/pseuds/KellinJoJo
Summary: “I...Can I touch your face?”Levi stills at the question and he takes a moment to respond because that was not the question he was expecting. A second passes before he clears his throat, “Why?”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: I would know you in the dark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161371
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you that keep reading this series thank you so much! It is so fun to write and I'm excited to keep it going. Anyways, I'm a sucker for first kisses and establishing relationships so this was very self-indulgent. 
> 
> Also not to plug myself, but I have a lengthy list of AUs to write so if you enjoy my writing be on the look out for more Eruri things from me in the future!

Every date night it goes the same way. They meet at the bar and then end up deciding where they want to go from there. Levi doesn’t mind considering he knows that Erwin has already planned the night out before they meet at the bar. Erwin is a planner and that doesn’t bother Levi considering Erwin picks good places to go. In the three months they had been dating they had managed to go to restaurants that Levi didn’t even know existed in the city. He had eaten food that he hadn’t ever tried before and every time he liked to see the way Erwin would glow when he admitted he liked the food. 

Most of their dates had been at night considering their weird schedules but regardless Erwin still came to the bar a few nights a week. They had settled into the routine of using the bar as a means of seeing one another for months now and at first Levi had been mildly curious as to how exactly Erwin got to the bar the first month. That had been the conversation on the first date since it had been eating Levi for so long now.

“How do you get to the bar? Does moustache bring you or?” They had just been served their wine when Levi asked the question and Erwin was a second away from taking a sip before he halted. The blond chuckled before shaking his head and setting the glass down on the table so he could explain, “Well...the first night he did bring me since he wanted to ensure that I would get there fine. We weren’t sure if it was the right place, but after that he and I walked there together a few times so I could count the steps and turns. It took me three tries before I had everything mapped out and memorized.” 

As Erwin went through the explanation Levi was impressed. He took lazy sips of the wine as he listened before deciding that Erwin was quite possibly the most interesting person he had ever met. This man mapped out an entire route just so he could find his way to Levi’s bar...just to see him? The realization made a flush cover his cheeks and spread down his neck. No one had ever done that for him before and it felt oddly romantic. 

On the second date he learned that Erwin was specializing in military history. He was a filing cabinet of war facts and while Levi had never been interested in history, he was when Erwin was talking about it. Occasionally Erwin would take the conversation over and explain different events and wars to him without even realizing that twenty minutes had passed, but once again Levi didn’t mind. He liked to watch Erwin’s hands move as he explained things and see the way his eyes would crinkle in the corners. It was incredibly endearing and most of the time he would suck down two glasses of wine during those conversations as a way to distract himself from his feelings. He also learned that he likes Erwin’s choice of wine selections.

This proceeds for three months and while things are great with Erwin it all still feels odd to him. Before Erwin, his dates had been a one and done thing usually so to see someone for an extended period of time was odd for him. He wasn’t really sure what was the next move for them and when said move would happen. Erwin had been the one to ask him on the date so was he going to be the one to take it a step further? For the three months he had never gone inside his apartment and Erwin had never even gone to his complex. It didn’t seem like the other was in a hurry to make things more official and for some reason that deflates Levi’s mood a bit. 

That deflated mood is what makes Friday's date so disastrous. While he wasn’t much of a talker, it was evident to Erwin that Levi’s mind was somewhere else. It started with Levi checking out of something the other had been saying and not coming back until Erwin had managed to get his attention. He felt bad for missing the entire conversation but forgot to tack on an apology. The next thing to happen was spilling the entire bottle of wine on the table which had caused a scene. Then lastly, he had forgotten to say goodnight when he left Erwin’s doorstep. He had beat himself up the entire walk back to the bar so by the time he got there it was obvious to Petra that something was wrong.

His brows were drawn and his jaw set as he washed his hands and slung a bar towel over his shoulder. The woman eyed him carefully before clearing her throat, “How’s Erwin?” 

“Fine,” his tone is clipped and instantly he feels bad for being short with her but decides to not let it show. Instead he just goes to grab a bottle of tequila and pours a shot. He doesn’t hesitate to grab the salt and lime after pouring it. He licks the back of his hand before salting it and then stares at the tequila for a long minute. After he’s done staring he licks the salt and then throws the shot back before grabbing the lime. He hasn’t had tequila in a while and it nearly makes him shiver but he manages to keep it at bay. Tequila shots had been Isabel’s favorite and he’s sure the last time he did a shot was when she was alive. 

All the while Petra watches silently and then goes to grab the shot glass to wash since she knows that he is going to once again wash his hands. She hums softly as she washes the glass and then puts it away before returning to her spot next to him, “bad date?” She offers and earns a sharp eye from him until he just gives in. He knows she won’t let up and because of that he decides to get it over with considering his patience is thin tonight. 

“I fucked it up tonight,” was all he offered and she quirked a brow as a way to show she needed more to go off of than that. Levi huffed before turning to look at her for a long moment, “I spilled an expensive bottle of wine on the table, ignored conversation, and didn’t even tell him goodnight.” That was enough to get Petra to liven up. Shock filled her face and this was why he didn’t want to talk about this with her. 

Her mouth opens for a split second before closing. She’s quiet for a moment before finally speaking, “Well did you do that on purpose? You seem to really like him and he seems to also really like you so I don’t understand?” Levi shook his head at her question before pinching the bridge of his nose. This all felt so trivial. It had just been a couple accidents and he was acting like it was the end of the world. Dropping his hand from his nose, he sighed, “No I didn’t do it on purpose I…” he trails off and can feel his teeth grinding together before he releases the tension in his face. 

“We’ve been dating for three months and he isn’t making a move to even talk about going forward. He comes in here nearly three times a week, we go on at least two dates a week...but nothing,” it all spills out before he can realize he’s speaking. For at least a month he had been holding onto these feelings and finally they came to a head and it made him feel ugly on the inside. Was there a reason Erwin only went out with him when it was dark? Was Levi just some sort of past time? Why hadn’t he ever invited Levi in? Did Erwin think he was ugly? The man was gorgeous in his own right and could honestly land anyone despite his disability. 

His head was spinning and he figured that the wine and the tequila weren’t mixing well. Petra was quiet next to him as she worked through it all in her head then she smiled, “I think you’re being silly.” 

She says it so simply that his eyes widen slightly and is about to ask her what she means before someone comes up to the bar and is asking for a drink. Petra is quick to make it and add it to someone’s tab before returning to the conversation, “Anyways...I think you’re being a bit ridiculous. If you’re so worried about it then just talk to him. Neither of you are teenagers so if you want to be more then ask him. Don’t wait for him to do all the work when a relationship is supposed to be equal.” She’s right. He’s been so worried about Erwin being the one to ask or bring it up that he hasn’t even tried to do it himself. 

“From what I’ve seen as well as the guys,” she starts again, “you two seem incredibly smitten. I know he exactly can’t see you very well at night but he still looks incredibly enamored with you and for him to go out with you for three months must mean something considering all your other endeavors end poorly after one date. We all know you aren’t exactly the easiest person to get along with and Erwin seems to be the only person to be able to handle you romantically.” 

Once again Petra was right. Levi hated it. He let everything sink in before clicking his tongue, “I’m your boss so I don’t have to get along with you.” His words aren’t sour or harsh. Petra simply offers a smile before lightly patting his bicep, “Whatever you say boss.”

He and Erwin don’t go on another date until Tuesday. Erwin also hadn’t had the time to come by so for the most part their communication had been simple texts throughout the day and that was it. The paranoid part of Levi was afraid that this was going to end. Erwin was going to break up with him and then he’d be right back where he was. 

They go to a more causal place which has Levi on high alert all night. He waits for Erwin to give him The Look and then go into something about how they should go their separate ways. It never comes. Instead he talks at length about his dissertation and Levi nods and adds comments every so often but it feels as normal as always. They eat their dinner in a comfortable silence and once they finish Erwin pays, like always, and they exit the restaurant. Levi used to fight Erwin for the bill but after date five he gave up. 

It’s warmer now than it had been when they first met. Now they can wear light jackets without having to worry about freezing their asses off. They walk side by side with Erwin’s hand settled lightly on the small of Levi’s back. His hand burns through his clothes and Levi feels overwhelmed by the simple touch. Everything about Erwin burns him tonight...from the occasional brush of fingers over his hand, an accidental bump of their feet under the table, and now the hand on his back. Still he leans closer to Erwin’s side despite the anxiety that churns in his stomach. 

The walk to Erwin’s apartment isn’t too far this time. After every date Levi always walks Erwin back to his apartment since neither of them drive. It felt like the right thing to do at first and then as time went on he realized that he just wanted to spend time with the other. Erwin had the entire city mentally mapped out so Levi was well aware of the fact that the man could get himself home. Still Levi always used the excuse of, “can’t have you wandering around the city at night and getting mugged.” Every time the night came to a close he hoped that Erwin would take it a step further but it was always the same: 

They would reach Erwin’s apartment door, they’d turn to look at each other, a small bit of silence would wash over them and then Erwin would tell him goodnight. Levi would say goodnight as well before they would part ways. 

Tonight he imagined it would be the same thing unless he manned up like Petra said and took the first step. As they enter the complex and head to the elevator, Levi is hyper aware of the way his pulse sounds in his ears. His skin feels like it’s on fire and instead of saliva being in his mouth it feels like concrete. Erwin’s arm is brushing against his and while a part of his brain is telling him to step away he can’t.

Once the elevator dings and they’re walking towards his door, Levi makes the decision that he needs to bring it up. If he doesn't then it may never happen. Like always they reach the door and then look at each other. He always wonders how much of his face Erwin can see in his light since it’s brighter than what they’re usually in. For a while he just stares at the blond and before he can even open his lips to say anything Erwin beats him to it. Always a step ahead. 

“May I ask you something Levi?” 

It’s a simple question that has his brows drawing into a furrow as Erwin looks down at him with an expectant look. He’s glad that over the course of their dating he had broken his habit of nodding and instead answered vocally, “yes.”

He watches as Erwin hesitates. He also notices a blush under the collar of his shirt and he wonders if this is the moment...if once again Erwin is about to beat him to the punch line. It looks like it takes him a moment to build up the nerve to say whatever is on his mind. 

“I...Can I touch your face?” 

Levi stills at the question and he takes a moment to respond because that was not the question he was expecting. A second passes before he clears his throat, “Why?” 

“Well...I know we’ve been seeing each other for some time now and because of our schedules we never really get to go out during the day which is when I’m able to really see well,” Erwin is nervous and it shows in the way he speaks, “I can see you a little better in this lightning but it’s never like I want so until I’m able to see you in the light...I want to feel your face so that I can piece you together in my own way.” 

The explanation takes him by surprise and he feels his face get a little red as he realizes that Erwin is nowhere near wanting to break things off. For a moment he even forgets his mission of asking for them to be more. Levi clenches his jaw and looks to the side before letting out the breath he had been holding in, “...yea...you can touch my face.” 

Really he isn’t sure what to expect but he hadn’t been ready for what happened. At first it started with Erwin’s hands lifting up to settle onto the top of his head. Erwin’s fingers lightly run through the threads and to the tips of his hair until he brushes them over the coarse hair of his undercut. A shiver runs down his spine when Erwin’s fingers trace behind his ears and then slide down the underside of his jaw. His touch is warm and has Levi relaxing in an instant. Before he can catch himself he’s leaning into the touch. The movements from the other are slow and full of purpose as his thumbs slide along his jaw to map out the shape. Then they move up to feel the rest of his face shape, along the sides of his face by his ears and then along the curve of his forehead and hairline. Erwin is quick to move his attention to brush his thumbs over Levi’s cheekbones before cupping his cheeks in his much larger hands. Levi feels his eyes flutter shut as the thumbs brush under his eyes and then they brush ever so gently across his eyelids. The touch is burning and every movement he makes has Levi’s heart hammering so hard in his chest he wouldn’t be surprised if Erwin can hear it. He feels like his legs are going to give out as Erwin’s fingers brush and move over every part of his face. 

There’s a moment where Erwin stops and then moves his hands. In that moment Levi is afraid that this is where it stops. Instead he’s pleased to feel Erwin’s right index finger trace from the spot between his brows and down the bridge of his nose. Once again he stops but it only lasts for a few seconds and the next movement makes Levi audibly gasp. Erwin’s hand goes to gently grab his chin before he tilts it up so Levi has no choice but to look up at him. The thumb on the hand brushes over his top lip lightly before going to do the same to his bottom lip. His touch lingers on his bottom lip and he gently pulls the flesh down and Levi has no choice but to part his lips. 

Erwin lets his other hand move to gently cup the left side of his jaw and lightly brushes the skin, “beautiful…” The word is a whisper and once again Levi’s legs feel like jelly. All he can do is stand there and look up into piercing blue eyes. He wants to disagree but his mouth is dry and with the way Erwin is looking at him he is inclined to believe him. Slowly he reaches up with one of his hands to grasp at the wrist holding his chin. 

It feels like all sense of time has stopped and he could care less that this is happening in a public space outside the apartment. He feels so small compared to Erwin and usually he’s self-conscious about his small stature next to most men but with Erwin it doesn’t matter. He leans forward a bit so he can be as close as possible and it seems like Ewin doesn’t mind. They stay there looking at one another for a while and he feels seen for the first time in his life. Never had anyone looked at him like this before and the funniest part of it is that Erwin really can’t even see him. 

His grip on Erwin’s wrist tightens and that must have knocked Erwin from his stupor considering a smile blooms on his lips and then he’s leaning a little closer. Levi isn’t really sure how it happens but before he can blink Erwin’s lips are slotted over his and he feels like he’s going to pass out. It takes him a second to realize that they’re kissing but once it hits him he dives in head first. Levi’s eyes slip shut and he lifts his other hand to fist into Erwin’s jacket to keep him close. 

Erwin is so close he can feel every bit of warmth the other has to offer along with the smell of his cologne. It is so undeniably him...warm with a hint of spice. That scent is all he can smell as Erwin kisses him with everything he’s got. It’s firm and soft at the same time. Soft enough to leave him weak in the knees but bruising enough to leave him running out of air. Their lips pressed together over and over again at varying lengths but each time is so different it makes him want to know all the ways Erwin Smith can kiss. 

They pull away eventually and Levi’s eyes flutter open the slightest bit to look at Erwin’s face. There’s a light blush on his cheeks and he’s sure he has his own to match. Erwin’s eyes are barely open as they look into Levi’s. It’s the first time he’s seen them up close and they’re even prettier than he could have ever imagined. He takes a moment to catch his breath before leaning his forehead against Erwin’s, eyes slipping shut. 

“I have been waiting to do that for so long,” Erwin’s admission makes Levi stiffen and despite wanting to stay as close as possible he pulls away a decent bit to look up at him with furrowed brows. 

“Then why the hell didn’t you go ahead and do it?” 

Erwin gives a soft laugh before leaning down to bump their noses together, “I wanted to build up the anticipation.” Levi scoffs at that and rolls his eyes, “lame ass.” They stand there for a moment before Erwin makes the first move that they should split. He pulls back and moves his hands so that both of them can settle onto Levi’s cheeks, “good night Levi.” He stretches his name out before leaning back in for a kiss. This kiss is lingering and light compared to the other. It feels like all the air from his lungs is being stolen out of his chest but before it can go any further Erwin is pulling away. He gives him one last smile before pulling away entirely. Immediately Levi misses the warmth but he simply takes his own step back and watches as Erwin opens the door and slips inside leaving him standing there with swollen lips and a flushed face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, but also do not hesitate to leave comments or suggestions to make this series better!


End file.
